Idol
by Matrix Girl
Summary: I guess this is just a general fic about how Bosco is seen through the eyes of someone who doesn't really know him... And now it's finished! It's not that good but please have a look anyway.
1. Default Chapter

"Idol"  
By Aimee M.  
First "Third Watch" Fic. Sorry if it's bad. I'm just bored. Fan character warning... I mean, 'told through the eyes of someone NOT official'.  
SO most of this (uh, characters and stuff) doesn't belong to me... I'm just writing coz I'm bored.  
That was the disclaimer! hehe.. oh.  
  
oh, and in this first part, I'm not dissing the actual characters.. it's just how this particular person is seeing it through their eyes :)  
  
I'm sorry I'm nervous about writing and posting this ^^;;;  
________________________________________________________  
  
I carefully climbed over a large box, and after tripping on a rotting floorboard, found myself face down on the floor. God, I'm stupid. I got up to find two strange faces looking at me. Jeez. Talk about embarressing.  
"What the hell are you doing?" The male one said to me.  
"Nothing..." I trailed off. The female spoke now. She had a calmer presence. "There's been a report of some disturbances in this area. Do you know anything about that?" She asked. Not so much firmly as just in a generally questioning way. But I hadn't. I was just mucking around. But, the next thing I knew, I was in their stupid cop car, being told that that was "no place for someone of my age to be" as informed by the female... yea, I think her name was Faith, but I didn't care, I wasn't good with names. She was just another stupid person in the stupid world. Telling me how to live my life. In defense, I yelled. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm 17!! I'm legally allowed to do what I want!" We went around a particularly sharp corner and I was thrown to the otherside of the car. "You're stupid!! Trying to kill me!!" I said, adversely.  
The male stopped the car and turned around to look at me. "Then put your seatbelt on!"  
"Bosco, leave it..." Faith said.  
I leaned against the window. What freaks. If the rest of the authority where like these two... I can't imagine what's gonna happen to the world.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked. It was after dark now. I began to feel alone... and kind of scared.  
"Just so we can interview you... I don't think you've done anything wrong, but maybe you can tell us something.." Faith replied. "What's your name, anyway?"  
"Laine." I replied.  
The brakes were slammed on suddenly and I was very glad that I had put my seatbelt on. Faith and Bosco looked out of the window. Very serious looks on their faces.  
I slowly turned around and looked... not sure about what I was going to see. 


	2. Idol 2

The eagerly awaited part 2 of "Idol"!  
Theres still more after this, probably only one more part, but it's all good :)  
  
Thank you for all of your positive reviews from the first part.  
________________________________________________________  
  
Oh.. my God... there was a guy lying on the sidewalk, and this other guy was standing over him yelling.. the one who was on the floor was backing up pretty quick, man, they must have had a fight or something... my thought was interrupted by Faith, yelling something at that Bosco guy.. what a stupid name... who had gotten out of the car and was walking over to those two guys.  
"Get back here! We have to alert... oh nevermind... Laine, stay in the car, don't get out."  
"Why not??" I opened the door. Faith stood by it.  
"STAY HERE." She said in a stern voice, and slammed the door again. Crap. What was their PROBLEM. I could sure look after myself, I am a tough girl. I watched from the car.  
Bosco had walked up the the guy who was standing. "What's going on here??!" He asked. The guy replied, angrily. "This guy was trying to break into my store! We're already closed, I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen!"  
Faith hurried to Bosco's side. The guy on the ground got up, slowly. My eyes widend as I saw him produce a gun from his pocket. I tried to put down the window to warn them, but it was electric, so I couldn't, the car was switched off. Bosco and Faith hadn't noticed yet, Bosco was arguing with the standing guy, and Faith was trying to be the mediator. The other guy fiered a warning shot, and it headed for the car. I slipped down in my seat... "Oh my god, I'm gonna die..." I said quietly. I sat up again, because it was like a car crash. Horrific, but you just can't help looking. All three of them looked up and noticed the guy standing there with the gun. Bosco immediately produced his gun, and pinned the other guy against the wall. Wow. I think I've misjudged Bosco, even thought he has a stupid name. Faith talked to the other guy. "Was he being violent before?"  
"Yes. He broke the window to the shop." He pointed to the shattered glass. That couldn't have been good. Oh well, I guess that was their 'disturbance'. I had nothing to do with it. But we were on the other side of town, and this was completely different... so I guess I wasn't out of the water yet. Damn.  
The guy punched Bosco, but wasn't stronger than him, so he managed to 'slap some cuffs' on him, and haul him into the car. Faith and Bosco got into the car quickly.  
"Do I have to.. like.. SIT next to him??" I asked, sorta freaked out. Bosco looked at me through the rear vision mirror. "Yes. You have to SIT next to him. Put your seatbelt on." Jeez.. you'd think he would have known that I would have by now, he's such a crazy driver...  
"I didn't do anything!!" The guy sitting next to me yelled. He looked at me, because I was looking at him. "What are you looking at!!!" He yelled defensively at me. I just took a big breath in and looked away.  
Faith reassured me. "Don't worry, he won't do anything to you, and we're just about at the station anyway."  
She was right, we pulled in next to it, and Bosco lead the other guy out. I got out casually and followed Faith to another room. "You can wait here for a while. Bosco will be back to interview you in a while." I watched her leave, and then watched Bosco hauling that other guy into a cell and telling him to "shut up making excuses." I twisted my straight, red hair between my fingers anxiously, waiting. 


	3. Idol 3

Bosco entered the small room and sat down opposite me. I didn't really know what to do, or say. "Uh... Is he okay?"  
"Yea. He needs some serious de-tox... but he's okay." He replied. I nodded.  
"So." Bosco switched on a tape recorder. "We did bring you in for a reason. The owner of the hotel opposite that abandoned warehouse you were in has informed us of a disturbance in that area, as you know. Now, did you know anything about that?"  
"No." I looked away and knew I was looking sort of nervous. "No. I really don't. I was just mucking around... y'know?"  
Bosco looked at me cautiously. Crap. I hadn't done anything. But I looked red-handed. By this time I was shaking and my heart was beating so fast. I pushed my hair out of my face, and looked him in the eye. "I really haven't done anything." He looked at me, and then sat back. "Do you have a home to go to?"  
"Yea... of course." I replied, sort of confused.  
"Good. Get there, your parents will be worried."  
He got up and opened the door. I left quickly.  
  
I sat outside the station for a long time. I don't really know why. My mind was reeling. Wow... I thought... why can't I be more like that? I thought about how Bosco handled all of the situations I'd just seen him in. He was so calm, so focussed. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
I looked up as I heard a familiar voice. "What are you still doing here?" It was Bosco.  
"I... wanted to say something..." I said to him. He sat down on the bench next to me.  
"What?"  
"It's just... I've never seen anything like that before." I said nervously.  
"Like what?" He replied, confused.  
"Like that... with that guy with the gun. You were so calm, you knew exactly what you were doing... so fearless and-" I stopped, as I saw him shrug and look away.  
I looked at the ground. "I just sorta wish I was more like that... I always feel like such a looser, I never seem to do anything right."  
He smirked. "Let me guess. You're.. the type.. of person, who manages to get smart with the worst kind of people, jump into awkward situations, and..."  
Wow. It was like he was reading my mind.  
"... and panic, making things so much worse."  
I looked at the ground. "Yea."  
He sighed. I looked up to watch him walk away.  
"Go home, kid." Was the last thing he said. 


End file.
